skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Transhapers
Skylanders: Transhapers is an installment in the Skylanders series, introducing the Transhapers, a special team of Skylanders who transform and become stronger through the power of Transhape Masks. Story Summary With The Darkness banished and Kaos powerless, peace returns to Skylands, but it is only momentary: A slew of new villains has descended upon everyone, ushering a new age of crime and putting Skylands back under the thumb of evil. Answering the calls for help are the Transhapers, a team of heroes wielding extradimensional technology in the form of powerful masks. With your Portal Master powers, work alongside the Transhapers and transcend limits by Transhaping to show these villains that no one is allowed to threaten Skylands! Features * Twin Toys-to-Life - The Portal of Power has been further upgraded to feature a separate, smaller portal, allowing the player to place the power of Transhape Masks on standby without being forced to use them. This allows Transhaping on the fly when the right combo is on the portal, the portal lighting up to show the connection between Skylander and mask as they combine and transform. * Quicker and More Orderly Gameplay - The game delivers a highly mission-based structure that ties in greatly with the game's story, making an interesting on-foot adventure full of combat, puzzles, mini games, activities and platforming across numerous landscapes. With the use of Transhaping, players gain an extra level of freedom as they run, leap, and fly across the land in search of secrets. * New and Returning Heroes – The elite team of Skylanders known as the Transhapers have returned from another dimension to rescue Skylanders from the onslaught of new villains. An impressive 50 new toys in the Transhaper line are introduced while still supporting any of the toys from previous games. All Skylanders can use Transhape Masks for extra power, but only Transhapers can fully utilize their abilities. * Superpowered Masks - In Skylanders: Transhapers, kids can transcend their limits and explore Skylands through the power of masks made with magic and extradimensional technology. There are 10 Masks in all, one for each Element, so just having one Mask can grant extra abilities to any Skylanders, moreso if the Element matches. * Transhape Form Changes - To truly unleash their potential, players can pair a Transhaper Skylander with a Transhape Mask of the same Element to transform that Skylander into a new, upgraded form, removing many limits on controls and enhancing their attacks to create unbeatable combos of agility and power to steamroll waves of enemies. * Deceptively Deep Storyline - Underneath the mission-based style of hunting down villains lies a story with twists and turns, only predictable by the most perceptive minds but just as gripping as ever. * Empowered Old Faces - Quite a few characters are missing from the story of Transhapers, but fret not: Through the power of the Transhape Portal, players can not only bring old faces back to the game, but also play as them in their new Transhaper forms. * Extradimensional Fighters - The Transhapers have reached far through the Portal Network to find warriors capable of standing beside them, and they succeeded: 10 warriors from other worlds have joined or returned to the roster, putting their lives on the line to protect Skylands! * Battle Mode - Returning from previous games, Battle Mode enables players to face off against people from all over the world in a variety of different rule sets: Ring Out, Arena Rumble, Skygem Master or Skygoals. However, Battle Mode also possesses a Transhape League designed to capitalize on the power of Transhape Masks. Accessible only by a Transhaper with a corresponding Masks, Transhape League battles unleash the enhanced agility and power in large and open arenas with destructible terrain, making it a sight to behold. Characters Skylanders: Transhapers/Characters Packs Starter Pack Console * Motorman * Spiral Copter Warnado * 1 Portal of Power * 1 Tech Mask * 3 Trading Cards * 1 Skylanders: Transhapers Poster 3DS * Hundegree * Bark Armor Stump Smash * 1 Portal of Power * 1 Fire Mask * 3 Trading Cards Empowered Packs Empowered Pack 1 * Torrential Cali * Battle-Vision Hugo * 1 Water Mask Empowered Pack 2 * Sky High Flynn * Dyna Might Buzz * 1 Air Mask Empowered Pack 3 * Jungle Fever Tessa * Fairy Dust Persephone * 1 Life Mask Empowered Pack 4 * Buzz Blade Sharpfin * Overclocked Mags * 1 Earth Mask Extradimensional Packs Extradimensional Pack 1 * Breath Buster Spyro * Leaf Swirl Crash Bandicoot * 1 Magic Mask Extradimensional Pack 2 * Curse Breaker Cynder * Grapple Hook Sly Cooper * 1 Undead Mask Extradimensional Pack 3 * Shadow Hoard Nabbit * Squelch Shooter Inkling * 1 Dark Mask Extradimensional Pack 4 * Fury Feet Blaziken * Tornado Blade Meta Knight * 1 Fire Mask Extradimensional Pack 5 * Future Flash Blinx * Track Shot Stranger * 1 Light Mask Triple Packs Skylanders: Transhapers/Triple Packs Single Packs Skylanders: Transhapers/Single Packs Chapters * All TBA (upwards of 50 chapters/missions planned) Minigames Skylanders: Transhapers keeps the gameplay changing with minigames: * Skystones * Rest TBA Worlds Skylanders: Transhapers caters to Skylands' expansive nature with many worlds: * Transhaper Institute of Magic and Engineering (Hub World) * Other Areas TBA Music * Main Menu Soundtrack - Instrumental * Others TBA Trivia * Similar to SuperChargers, Transhapers does not introduce any core Skylanders. * With Breath Buster Spyro and Curse Breaker Cynder among the Extradimensional Skylanders, who are all from other series, Transhapers officially separates the Skylanders series from the Spyro the Dragon series. Category:Games Category:Skylanders: Transhapers Category:Large Pages Category:Taylor Gorrell Category:Protected Pages